User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Over a 100 edits in one day?
Seems I was more upset by my nan's death today then I thought. I was editing to take my mind off it because it was unsetting, but I've made more edits then I thought I would do today. I can't think much else to get on with today. Well my nan's death was expected, I'm glad she died afer X-mas and not before as it would have spoilt christmas. Meanwhile, my landlady has to deal with Idenity theif. We found out this month her debit card was re=orderd to our old adress by the occupants of the new house. My landlady's old landlady appears to have helped that. The tentant at the house spent £100+ in the shop Next and had christmas on my landlady's behalf. Top it off hshe has taken out credit cards in her name. Make matters even worst? That cow has even managed to redirect all of my landladys mail to adess, all save a few which are making it to us. We stuck at deadlock wondering what to do about it. The woman shouldn't have a credit card because she has a county court judgement against her name, but it could take two years to prove that my landlady isn't that woman. The police cannot do a thing untilt he credit card folds and she can't pay anything on it anymore, so she is spending in my landlady's name until it breaks. When the card can't be filled up anymore, they'll come after my landlady because its her name on the card and she'll be able to prove she is who she is while claim that my landlady is the one who framing her. But if we prove this woman is behind it, then she is in big trouble. Having a history of fruad, identity theif means she faces jail this time, but catching her out will be hard. :-/ We only found out because she bought a fridge in my landlady's name from a friend of my landlady. Cherrol or something her name is, can't spell it, full name of Cherrol Leg/Kelly, depends on if she uses her maiden name or married name anyway she lives here in the UK in Downham Market. Or alternatively, the surname surname is correct and Cherrol married her boyfriend, who is int he army in germany. this is even worst. She is claiming for single parent + children off the british govenment, and her boyfriend will be kicked out of the army. Either way she is breaking the law and itsmakes me angry that she is getting away with it. So in the last 24 hours I've had a mix of disgust for that woman and sorrow for my nan and honeslty... the wikia editing is the only thing taking my mind off of this lot. To add insult to injury, my Landlady, who is a very good woman, has just £30 in her pocket for the next month, Beyond what I give her weekly and at the end of the month. That woman already took every penny from her I gave for my upkeep last month (I pay £200 a month). She basically spent that money on her christmas shopping.I feel sorry for the woman's kids, their christmas was bought with stolen money. Still, never mind. We'll get this sorted in the end and she'll get her come upptance. People like this always do. Mostly, word is getting around what she has done already... Half of Downham market have already been told and everyone knows that she isn't using fake ID to buy stuff. But no one in town can stop this woman either way. ^_-